legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Star Spangled Crown
LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, also known as LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Star Spangled Crown and LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Moloch Event, is an upcoming dark fantasy crossover project. It serves as the second and final part of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, being its sequel that covers the story after the defeat of Michael Langdon, the Anti-Christ which served Moloch and the United Kingdom of America. The storyline is also the final storyline to end the whole LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline, as well the last storyline with the final battles. All of the people who sided with Team Witness faced the fatal consequences brought by Michael's actions in the previous stories, with Ichabod Crane finding the successor of the late Abbie Mills to make the Witnesses back into two again. In the meantime, as the UKA started to approach the Earth via the following tribulations yet to come, allies like Selina Strawberry, Maria Arzonia and Matt Butcher struggled themselves in the past to destroy Moloch and the United Kingdom of America and its allies, the Dark Heaven and Twelve Nethers (all under Moloch's command) in order to make the timeline back to normal again, or everything that would happen in LOTM: Sword of Kings would be changed forever. ''Plot'' Two months after the downfall of Michael Langdon, the allies of Team Witness was filled with happiness and sorrow at the same time. They overjoyed for the Anti-Christ's fall, while they saddened for the loss of their precious friends. The Dark Curse caused by the Black Fairy was erased from existence, and the Enchanted Forest fell into peace and gained its good endings. However, the evil still exists. Staring with the rise of Michael Langdon's Legion as it started to spread everywhere, the forces of Moloch began to strike back in retaliation for Michael's demise. Due to the death of Abbie Mills at the hands of Michael, Ichabod chose to leave Sleepy Hollow and search for the successor of Abbie as well as the mysterious Agency 355, a sub-faction of the Order of Flourish in Washington D.C.. However, far, far away from the Prime Earth, the corruption brought by the forces of Twelve Nethers still lingered. With the living planet of Planet Sorensen-444 turned itself into the Core of Chaos, the Solar System of Disorder began to form itself and all of the creatures beside it fell into enslavement of the Dark Empire's only king. '' ''As the first sign of warning to the Witnesses, Ichabod fell into a nasty trap filled with spider webs. Inside it, he heard the deathly whispering from a familiar figure; Jasmine Porcelain. Not long afterwards, in order to hunt down the distant relative of Abbie who was said to be her successor, Moloch contacted his allies, the Dark Heaven, to assist his Empire and do his evil work. As the troubling darkness started to raise upon Sleepy Hollow once again, the Period of Tribulations paced towards its second half. Madness and horror shall fill the world, and if humanity lost, then there will be nothing left in the concept of Freedom. While Moloch's Judgement Day coming closer, Ichabod and his allies stood together in order to fight their final battle against Moloch, ending the Tribulations once and for all. ''Characters'' ''Previous Storyline'' ''Sagas'' ''Saga 6 - Rose & Lolth Saga'' ''Arc 1 - Militant Myrlochar'' ''Arc 2 - Handmaidens of Lolth'' ''Arc 3 - Nest of Spider Queen'' ''Saga 7 - Dreyfuss Saga'' ''Saga 8 - Black Host Saga'' ''Saga 9 - Shadowmantle Saga'' ''Saga 10 - Mateus Saga'' ''Saga 11 - Sabbat Clan Saga'' ''Saga 12 - Zodiac Saga'' ''Saga 13 - Moloch Saga (Final Saga) ''Season ??? - Moloch (single season) ''Genres'' #''Fantasy'' #''Dark Fantasy'' #''Horror'' #''Detective'' #''Crimes'' #''Drama'' #''Action'' #''Procedural'' #''Forensics'' #''Suspense'' #''Supernatural'' #''Gothic Fiction'' #''Thriller'' #''Adventure'' #''Psychological Horror'' #''Crime Drama'' #''Crime Thriller'' #''Psychological Thriller'' ''Gallery'' Providence-4.jpg ''Trivia'' *''LOTM: Star Spangled Crown'', which is second part of the LOTM: WoSH storyline, would start its production roughly a year after the end of Anti-Christ Saga. Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:CIS Productions Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Story Arcs Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Fillers Category:DiabloVil Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Rose & Lolth Saga Category:Sequels Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Militant Myrlochar Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Handmaidens of Lolth Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Nest of Spider Queen Arc Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Moloch Saga (Final Saga) Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Dreyfuss Saga Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Black Host Saga Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Story Arcs Category:LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes